Minimarket
by annovt
Summary: Padahal hanya seorang kasir biasa. Kenapa bisa begitu memesona? [[NijiAka]] [[MayuAka]] / AU, two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Musim panas tiba, hanya satu tempat yang terhindar dari terik sinar matahari selain rumahnya. Minimarket.

Minimarket _full AC_ itu hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari kediamannya memang menjadi destinasi tepat untuk menghentikan kulit kepala yang produktif menghasilkan keringat, mengakibatkan rambut Nijimura Shuzo yang tampan dan berani jadi lepek.

Sapaan selamat datang yang khas dari seorang penjaga Nijimura acuhkan, langsung dengan cepat meraih keranjang belanja dan berjalan ke arah kumpulan barang kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Nijimura sesaat memikirkan apa benda yang seharusnya ia beli, sedikit bingung karena tidak membuat catatan kecil terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke swalayan versi _mini_.

Sepuluh menit dihabiskan hanya untuk berjalan mengitari rak-rak yang berisikan kebutuhan mandi, Nijimura hanya membawa dua benda ke dalam keranjangnya. Sebenarnya sengaja dibuat lama karena masih ingin dimanjakan belaian hawa dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang menerpa permukaan leher belakangnya sepoi-sepoi.

Ia merutuki kenapa pendingin ruangan serupa di kamarnya tiba-tiba rusak saat cuaca lagi panas begini.

Tidak ingin terus-menerus berdiri di tempat yang sama, nanti malah dituduh mengutili barang, Nijimura dengan segera menapaki lantai berkeramik sampai ke tempat pembayaran.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau, udara di sini terasa lebih sejuk, menyegarkan, menenangkan, mendamaikan... Ah, Nijimura sampai kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat pegawai kasir bersurai merah sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

 _Jangan baper_ , ia menasehati diri sendiri. _Kan, bukan cuma gue yang pernah disenyumin sama dia._

Pegawai dengan tag nama 'Akashi' mengeluarkan barang belanjaan Nijimura yang hanya berjumlah dua buah.

Ia dengan telaten mengarahkan kode batang yang tertera pada tiap barang ke arah _scanner_ , mengernyit saat melihat layar komputer.

Mengendus adanya kesalahpahaman, Nijimura buru-buru bersuara.

"...Itu, titipan temen."

Mas kasir hanya melirik sekilas. Bagaimana tidak curiga kalau barang yang dibeli hanya tisu dan sabun. Nijimura mengingatkan diri sendiri, lain kali ditambahkan dengan kraker beras. Ia membuka dompet dan memberikan satu lembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar, Akashi menerimanya tanpa protes minta uang kecil.

Struk belanja disatukan dengan uang kembalian berikut belanjaan milik Nijimura. Tidak langsung diambil olehnya.

"Kembaliannya, Tuan."

"...Kau tidak meminta donasi atau apalah itu?"

Dalam hati, Akashi memuji sifat dermawan pembeli satu ini. "Karena kembalian uang Tuan bukan recehan."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan donasi," Nijimura memasang tampang tulus. "dan juga aku kekurangan uang receh."

Akashi ingin sekali menolak kalau tidak ingat pepatah berkata pembeli adalah raja. Uang receh yang diperlukan terlalu banyak, mengingat kembalian milik Nijimura.

"Tuan, di belakang Anda ada yang mengantri." Akashi mengingatkan. Nijimura melirik ke belakang dari pundaknya, terkejut saat mendapati memang ada eksistensi selain dirinya di sana. _Orang ini kapan masuknya?_

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin menyumbang, kok. Memangnya salah, ya?"

Berusaha menahan untuk tidak menghela napas, mengingat posisinya sedang bekerja sekarang.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Sembari menunggu sisa kembalian—yang sebenarnya hanya modus belaka agar bisa berada di sana sedikit lebih lama memandangi seorang kasir—Nijimura dengan gesit mengambil secarik kertas dan pena dari sakunya.

Akashi berjongkok, membuka laci bagian bawah konter kasir, mencari kumpulan uang logam yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Dengan terpaksa, memisahkan beberapa untuk ditukar, Akashi menghitung recehan yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan kembalian pembeli di depannya.

Kumpulan kepingan logam Nijimura terima dengan bungkusan plastik bening. Mengeluarkan segenggam dari dalam, ia menaruhnya di atas konter kasir.

"Untuk didonasikan." Senyum ganteng terukir.

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang lagi." Akashi berusaha membalas ramah walau hatinya gondok setengah mati.

Nijimura menarik pintu kaca dengan perasaan campur aduk. Berharap-harap cemas Akashi menyadari sepotong kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon miliknya yang ia selipkan di antara sela-sela _keyboard_ meja kasir.

* * *

 **fin. (1)**

* * *

 **a/n :**

ngomong2 bagian tisu sama sabun itu terinspirasi /cielah/ dari komiknya **tahilalats _._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Tidak ada anggota tubuh yang bergerak sama sekali kecuali tangan kirinya, bertugas membalikkan halaman majalah yang sedari tadi ia genggam sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu.

Berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan aktivitas yang berarti selain bernapas, Mayuzumi Chihiro menikmati kegiatan membaca gratis di sebuah _minimarket_.

Keranjang belanja teronggok di atas lantai, di sebelah kaki kiri jenjang tempat ia berpijak. Mayuzumi melirik dari sudut mata saat mendengar suara pintu kaca terbuka.

Mendengus tidak peduli, ia menaruh majalah di tempat semula saat merasa sudah cukup puas. Keranjang belanja berwarna merah kembali dijamah, Mayuzumi melangkahkan kaki ke bagian rak yang khusus menjual alat-alat pembasmi serangga.

Mengambil satu kaleng ukuran sedang semprotan untuk memusnahkan insekta penghisap darah. Musim panas membuat apartemen sederhana tempat tinggalnya sering disatroni nyamuk-nyamuk nakal.

Mayuzumi memandang ke arah luar _minimarket_ , sinar matahari bersinar terik menyilaukan. Ia berasumsi akan kehilangan banyak cairan ion dalam tubuh. Maka Mayuzumi mengambil satu botol minuman isotonik dari lemari pendingin transparan.

Melihat ke arah keranjang yang ia bawa, semprotan serangga dan sebotol cairan isotonik bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Bisa-bisa ia disangkal akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri, lalu menetralisir racun dengan minuman penambah ion kemudian.

Berjalan santai sambil melirik-lirik rak berisikan camilan yang berjejer rapi, Mayuzumi mengambil dua bungkus keripik kentang dengan _merk_ berbeda.

Memikirkan belanjaannya sudah cukup 'normal', Mayuzumi bermaksud untuk segera membayar, tetapi menajamkan mata tak suka saat mendapati ia harus mengantri.

Semua orang tidak suka menunggu. Begitu juga Mayuzumi. Itu juga kalau dia masih dikategorikan sebagai _orang_. Bercanda. Mayuzumi itu _homo sapiens_ , kok.

Ia melirik ke arah puncak kepala berwarna hitam seseorang di depannya. Hampir lima menit berlalu, pembayaran tak kunjung usai. Mayuzumi sempat kepikiran untuk menggunakan semprotan serangga tapi tidak mau dicap telah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"...Tuan, di belakang Anda ada yang mengantri."

 _Nah, kau dengar itu._

Merasa lelaki di depannya sedikit menoleh dengan tampang seperti ingin mengajak tawuran, Mayuzumi pura-pura menunduk sambil memainkan ponsel. Apatis.

Punggung lelaki tersebut akhirnya menghilang dari jangkuan penglihatan Mayuzumi. Ia menaruh keranjang belanja di atas konter kasir, dan merasa sedang berada di surga barang hanya sedetik.

Sang kasir tersenyum manis. Mayuzumi lupa untuk melakukan respirasi.

 _Kenapa ada bidadara di_ minimarket. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Eh, bukan, malaikat. Makhluk apa yang berdiri di depanku ini? Peri?_

Mayuzumi terus-terusan berdelusi tanpa sadar petugas di depannya sudah selesai dengan total barang belanjaan.

 _Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku ada di tempat ini. Tapi kenapa tidak sadar dari awal kalau ada penjaga gerbang kebahagiaan berdiri di balik meja kasir?_

"Tuan?"

Suara lembut memecah lamunan, Mayuzumi langsung tersadar dan buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet.

Melirik sekilas nominal tertera _digital_ , ia segera membayar dengan jumlah yang sudah ditentukan.

"Apa aku bisa isi pulsa di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan,"

Pegawai dengan _name tag_ Akashi menarik laci besi mesin kasir, memasukkan uang Mayuzumi yang berjumlah pas.

Akashi mendapati secarik kertas yang terselip di antara _keyboard_ nya, mengambil pena dari saku kemeja, menyerahkannya ke hadapan Mayuzumi.

"Silakan tulis nomor Anda di sini."

Mayuzumi menuliskan nomor ponsel di atas permukaan kertas tersebut, tanpa menyadari ada angka-angka lain yang mengisi lembar di baliknya.

Akashi mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya sudah tertera nomor ponsel Mayuzumi beserta jumlah yang diminta, mengutak-atik sesuatu pada layar komputer, dan beralih menatap pelanggan di depannya.

"Pulsanya sudah masuk?"

Mayuzumi membuka _lock screen_ , mengabaikan pesan pemberitahuan dari _operator_ seenaknya.

"Belum.

Akashi mengernyit, "Apa Anda yakin nomor yang Anda tuliskan di sini benar?" Ia memastikan.

Masih menggenggam layar datar ponsel pintar miliknya, Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Ya, aku yakin."

Dahinya berkerut makin dalam. "Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Mayuzumi melirik saat kasir di depannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebidang layar tipis ponsel keluaran terbaru.

 _Orang ini propertinya seperti bangsawan. Kenapa malah bekerja di_ minimarket _kecil._

Mayuzumi tersentak samar saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Pemberitahuan _incoming call._

"Masuk?"

"Masuk." Walaupun raut wajah bosan yang ditampilkan, Mayuzumi tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar senang, sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel calon gebetan.

"Bagaimana dengan pulsanya?"

"Oh," Mayuzumi membuka kotak pesan, menunjukkan notifikasi tentang tambahan saldo yang tadi sengaja ia abaikan. "baru saja kuterima,"

Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas, menaruhnya di atas konter dengan ujung bibir yang sedikit tertarik. "Terima kasih."

"Silakan datang kembali." Sang kasir membalas dengan senyuman serupa.

Mayuzumi Chihiro meninggalkan bangunan _minimarket_ disertai perasaan _fuwa-fuwa_ , meskipun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

* * *

 **fin. (2)**

* * *

 **a/n :**

akashi sbg. kaisar = kasir  
capek mikirin modusannya. ahuhu


End file.
